I will protect you
by mione62
Summary: Une fiction avec comme casting les One direction dans les rôles d'agents secret chargés de protéger Elianna Spencer (Emma Watson), la fille de leur ancien mentor et ami. Une fiction pleine d'action, d'angoisse mais surtout d'amour. Attention scène de lemon explicites donc si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ça vous pourrez passer sans que cela n'influence l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

-Styles j'écoute!

-Harry! J'ai besoin de toi et des gars pour une nouvelle mission. _Aboie mon chef à l'autre bout du fil._

-On vient à peine de rentrer de la dernière! Tu ne peux pas nous lâcher un peu! _Dis-je énervé._

-J'ai besoin de vous point! Tu ne discutes pas! Je vous veux dans vingt minutes dans mon bureau. _Il m'a raccroché au nez le con!_

-Les mecs! Simon veut nous voir! Nouvelle mission! _Je cries pour rapatrier les troupes._

Je vois les garçons se pointer un par un! Il manque cependant Zayn qui a décidé de quitter l'agence. Cela nous emmerde vraiment qu'il soit parti mais il en avait marre du métier, et je peux le comprendre! Et puis il avait surtout envie de fonder une famille.

-Quoi déjà? Il fait chier il ne peut pas nous laisser deux jours de repos? _Se plaint Niall._

-Il t'as dit pourquoi? _Me demanda Liam._

-Non, juste que nous devions y aller!

Nous prenons la route jusqu'à l'agence. Nous sommes agents secret. Je suis sûr que vous pensez tout de suite à James Bond! Rien n'est plus loin de la vérité que cette daube! Mais c'est en gros ce que nous faisons. Traquer des méchants, infiltrer des bandes mafieuses et j'en passe. Enfin nous c'est surtout des missions de protection. Pas un métier de tout repos que nous exerçons depuis 3 ans maintenant. Notre vie privée en pâti elle aussi. Nous ne sommes plus autorisé à voir nos parents ou très peu et dans des conditions hautement sécurisées. Et pour ce qui est les filles, ça va et vient mais jamais d'attachement! Comme James en fait! Sur ce point c'est pas faux, le métier fait rêver les filles. Nous arrivons à l'agence et Simon nous reçoit rapidement dans son bureau.

-Des nouvelles de Zayn? _Demanda t-il en premier lieu._

-Bonjour à toi aussi Si! Sinon nous allons bien! Un peu crevés puisqu'on a terminé il y a deux jours! Et toi? _Je lui sors, le mettant face à son impolitesse_.

-Styles cesse de faire le malin! Alors?

-Non aucune! _Répond tristement Niall._

-Ok! Donc votre prochaine mission consiste à retourner à l'école! _Nous annonce t-il de but en blanc non sans un sourire en coin. Il y prend un malin plaisir le con!_

-QUOI? _S'écrièrent Niall et Louis_. Si nous aurions su pourquoi nous ne serions pas venus! _Se lamente Niall seul. Simon lève les yeux au ciel devant l'air boudeur de mon ami._

-Votre mission est de protéger la fille de Mark Spencer!

Mark avait été mon mentor quand nous sommes arrivé à l'agence. Ainsi que celui des garçons. C'est lui qui m'avait extirpé de la rue! Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une fille. Il est mort il y a trois semaines ainsi que sa femme. Les mafieux l'ont retrouvé! Parler de lui est encore douloureux.

-Son père se savait menacé et il me l'a envoyé pour la fin des vacances scolaires se doutant qu'il ne la reverrait probablement pas! Bref elle n'est pas au courant de la double vie de son père. Je suis son oncle Stan pour elle donc pas de gaffe. Elle a décidé de ne pas retourner en France et de faire ses études ici à Londres!

-Quel âge a t-elle? _Demanda Liam. Pourvu qu'on ne soit pas obligé de retourner au lycée!_

-20 ans bientôt. _Ouf_!

-Quelles études va t-elle suivre? _S'inquiéte Niall._

-Littérature comparative et études de films. Et aussi sport en option.

-Oh la barbe! Simon tu sais que les études c'est pas pour nous! _S'exclame à nouveau Niall. Lui râleur? Si peu._

-Vous êtes les plus jeunes de nos agents! C'est normal que je vous choisisse pour cette mission!

-Et pourquoi nous quatre?

-Parce qu'il s'agit d'Elianna! Elle est comme ma Fille! Je vous veux tout les quatre c'est tout!

-Elle va dormir sur le campus? _Demande Louis._

-Non avec l'argent de ses parents elle s'est payé un appartement sur Covent garden!

-Comment allons nous la surveiller la nuit? _Demande Liam._

-Vous allez habiter l'appartement en face du sien qui par miracle est vide! _Qui a t-il viré pour ça?_

-Et je suppose qu'elle ne doit rien savoir sur nos activités extras scolaires!

-Exactement Niall! D'autres question? Harry tu n'as encore rien dit! Je sais que tu étais proche de Mark...

-Pas assez apparemment puisque je ne savais rien de cette fille! Sinon pour moi tout est clair. _Dis-je un peu trop séchement._

-Bien.

-Moi j'ai encore une question! _Intervient Liam._ Comment on a réussi à s'inscrire à quatre dans le même programme qu'elle à une semaine de la rentrée?

-Je connais bien le doyen et il est au courant de la mission.

-Et pourquoi ils s'en prennent à elle alors qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient avec ses parents? _Je demande intrigué._

-Elle détient un collier. Elle pense que son père lui a fait un simple cadeau mais en fait il s'agit d'un collier qui détient des codes qu'ils veulent récupérer. Seul Mark savait ce que sait, il ne voulait pas mettre en danger d'autres de nos agents. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi! Car nous aurions pu faire quelque chose avant que cela ne dégénère. Et pourtant c'était mon meilleur ami. _Pour la première fois je vois Simon affecté et triste._ Voilà les clefs de l'appartement. Au dernier étage, vous partagez sa terrasse! Je vous fais parvenir vos cartes d'étudiant rapidement. Vous n'aurez pas de noms d'emprunt cette fois-ci. Je veux que ceux qui s'en sont pris à Mark sachent que vous êtes sur le coup. À bientôt messieurs!

Nous prenons congés de Simon. Je suis en colère, je n'aime pas vraiment les missions de protection, c'est chiant et long! Mais je suis surtout fâché à cause de cette fille! Pas contre elle directement mais Mark ne me faisait pas assez confiance pour me parler d'elle! Et j'en suis vexé! Ce que je ne sais pas encore c'est que cette mission va changer ma vie!

Alors ce prologue vous donne t-il envie de lire la suite? À vos claviers chers lecteurs!


	2. Chapter 1: une nouvelle vie

**PDV Elianna**

Je regarde le reflet dans la glace et je remercies celui qui a inventé le maquillage. D'ordinaire je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, j'ai la chance d'avoir hérité d'une jolie peau comme ma mère. Seules mes tâches de rousseur me gênent un peu. Repenser à elle me fait mal. Cela fait trois semaines que j'ai perdu mes parents, et j'ai extrêmement de mal à m'en remettre. Normal en même temps sachant que je m'entendais extrêmement bien avec eux. Mais c'est comme au premier jour. Je fait encore quelques cauchemars, et manque d'appétit. Je dois avoir perdu quelques kilos. C'est comme si on avait emporté une partie de mon coeur. J'adorais mes parents, j'étais très proche de ma mère, moins de mon père mais son métier le tenait souvent éloigné de la maison. Il était steward dans une entreprise privée. Il faisait son possible pour me prouver qu'il m'aimait dés qu'il le pouvait. Ma mère était très belle, grande blonde, avec des formes armonieuses. Mon père était athlétique, grand lui aussi et brun avec des yeux marrons. Ils étaient magnifiquement assortis. Si je continue de penser à eux je vais encore pleurer.

Mon visage affiné et creusé dans le miroir me signifie que je dois me reprendre en main. J'ai l'air cadavérique et ma mère n'aimerait pas me voir ainsi. J'étais sa petite fleur et depuis leur décès, je me flétris.

Aujourd'hui je rentre à la fac. Je veux faire un minimum bonne impression. Mon père était anglais et je veux poursuivre ma vie dans son pays natal que je ne connais pas bien. Je suis arrivée à Londres chez oncle Stan pour les vacances pour ne plus quitter le pays. Et finalement je suis bien ici. Grâce à l'héritage, j'ai un bel appartement spacieux avec terrasse, un peu comme dans "Friends" mais sans Chandler et Joey comme voisins. En parlant de voisins, j'en ai quatre. Quatre mecs! Et pas des moches en plus, avec qui je dois partager la terrasse. Ils ont l'air sympa pour le peu que je les ai vu. Apparemment ils vont à King's college eux aussi. J'ai foncé dans un grand brun bouclé en remontant mes courses avant hier soir. La honte de ma vie lorsqu'il a ramassé ma boîte de tampon. Il a eu un léger sourire moqueur faisant apparaître d'adorable fossettes. Mais mon regard de tueuse l'avait dissuadé de l'agrandir! Il a des yeux verts émeraudes à tomber!

Harry Styles c'est son nom, comment l'oublier ce nom quand il est prononcé par une voix si grave et sensuelle. Il m'a aidé à finir de monter mes courses et c'est là qu'il m'a expliqué qu'il venait d'emménager avec ses amis dans l'appart en face. Ils ont acheté l'appartement à quatre. Sur le coup j'ai pensé "encore des gosses de riches" mais finalement ils n'en avaient pas l'air. Alors comment ils ont pu se le payer, je ne leur ai pas demandé, cela ne me regarde pas! Harry est charmant à vrai dire. Il semble un peu froid et distant au début mais nous avons discuté un bon quart d'heure et cela s'avère n'être qu'une façade. Enfin j'espère. Et dans la journée, alors que je profitais du soleil de septembre avec un bon livre, les trois autres sont venus se présenter. Il y a Niall, un faux blond mignon avec un accent irlandais, qui semble être le bout en train du groupe. Pendant l'heure où nous avons parlé, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des blagues idiotes et avait toujours le sourire. Louis semble plus réservé, plus timide, il est châtain clair, les yeux d'un bleu océan magnifique et une voix douce. Et Liam le plus mûr, châtain foncé les yeux marrons et assez grand. J'ai passé un bon moment avec eux. Harry nous a rejoint peu de temps après, et j'ai pu voir la complicité entre les quatre garçons. J'ai pensé au début mettre un paravent mais cet entretien m'en a dissuadé. Depuis ce jour je n'ai fait que les croiser vite fait dans les couloirs et sur la terrasse.

Je suis enfin prête. J'ai enfilé un legging noir avec une chemise boyfriend bleue à carreaux et mes Doc noires vernis. J'ai laissé mes cheveux lâchés et légèrement ondulés. Un peu de BB crème, de poudre, du mascara et ça fera l'affaire.

Mon sac XXL sur l'épaule et hop en route pour cette première journée.

-Salut Eli! _M'interpelle Niall alors que je ferme ma porte_. Comment vas tu? Pas trop stressée? _Me demande t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue. Je ne pensais pas les Anglais si démonstratifs avec des inconnus._

-Non ça va. _Je rougis._ Et vous les garçons?

-Ça va! _Disent-ils en choeur._

-Tu montes avec nous? _Demande Louis._ Harry est parti chercher la voiture.

-Oh non je ne vais pas vous embêter. C'est pas loin je vais y aller à pied.

-Mais non tu ne nous déranges pas! Il y a encore une place. _Me dit-il souriant_.

-Bon d'accord!

Je les suis finalement jusqu'à la voiture, une belle Range Rover noire avec les vitres teintées. Nous n'allons pas passer inaperçu avec celle ci! Les trois garçons montent à l'arrière et je me retrouve à l'avant avec Harry. Ce dernier me regarde surpris de me voir mais se reprend bien vite et me fait un bisou sur la joue accompagné d'un "Bonjour ma belle". Je suis si surprise par cette phrase que je ne lui réponds pas et me contente d'un sourire timide! Je sens mes joues rosir les maudissant intérieurement. Il faut vraiment que j'essaie de contrôler mes émotions, elles sont beaucoup trop flagrantes. Je rougis souvent pour un rien.

-Tu fais quoi comme études Eli? _Me demande Liam._

-Littérature comparative et études de films.

-Tu es sérieuse? _Me demande Niall surpris_.

-Oui pourquoi?

-Et bien nous aussi! C'est dingue cette coïncidence!

-Oui mais c'est bien non? Vous n'êtes pas contents de m'avoir dans vos jambes même à la fac?

-On est ravis au contraire! _Intervient Louis._

-Pour ma part j'en suis contente car je ne vais pas me retrouver au milieu d'un amphi rempli d'inconnus.

Les garçons acquiescent et le reste du trajet se fait dans la bonne humeur.

•••••••••••

 **PDV Harry.**

Lorsque je vois Eli rentrer dans la voiture à côté de moi je suis d'abord surpris. Je me reprends bien vite en lui souhaitant le bonjour à ma manière. Elle me fait un sourire timide et ses joues rosissent instantanément. J'ai remarqué qu'elle rougissait facilement et je trouve ça adorable. Je me remémore la première fois où je l'ai vu, elle était complètement différente de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à son père. Ou peut-être les yeux. Je sortais de chez moi pour aller acheter deux trois bricoles pour l'appart quand elle m'a foncé dedans dans les escaliers. Elle avait deux paquets de courses et chercher ses clefs d'appartement. J'ai vu là une bonne occasion de faire connaissance. Elle a relevé les yeux et j'en suis tombé irrémédiablement sous le charme. Elle a des yeux chocolat, et j'adore le chocolat, avec d'adorables tâches de rousseur en dessous. Elle rentrait d'une séance de sport matinale je pense car elle avait des leggings noirs, des baskets et un sweat de l'université sur elle. Ses cheveux étaient attachés vite fait en queue de cheval et elle n'était pas maquillé, ou très peu mais très franchement elle n'en aurait pas besoin tant elle est jolie au naturel. Quoique elle semblait fatiguée et triste. Mais qu'attendre de plus quand on a perdu ses parents? Je me suis présenté instantanément et elle m'a dit d'une voix timide son prénom. Je l'ai aidé à ranger ses courses et suis tombé sur une boîte de tampons ce qui la fait rougir furieusement. Et là je m'étais juré de la faire rougir le plus souvent possible au vue de son visage embarrassé. Ses yeux s'étaient allumés d'embarras, leur brillance maintenant puissance dix et ses petites tâches de rousseur disparurent presqu'entièrement sous la rougeur.

J'ai eu plus le temps de la regarder lorsque je l'ai accompagné jusque chez elle avec ses paquets. Elle n'était ni trop petite, ni pas assez, svelte. Et bon je l'avoues, je ne suis qu'un homme et j'ai regardé ses fesses. Je dois dire qu'elle en a de fort jolies. C'est une sportive cela se voit. Je lui ai indiqué que nous étions voisins à présent et lui ai expliqué qu'il y avait aussi mes trois amis.

Elle est gentille et pas assez méfiante à mon goût! Si j'avais été un des salauds qui avait tué ses parents, elle serait déjà morte!

Nous sommes arrivés à la fac. Un grand bâtiment ancien digne des vieux monuments anglais. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé l'école mais la fac c'était différent, et je ne suis pas vraiment obligé d'avoir mon diplôme. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Eli qui me demande si j'avais pris des options.

-Oui sport.

-Alors nous avons vraiment tout les cours en commun. _Me sourit-elle._

Son sourire est contagieux. Je me suis forgé une carapace avec le temps et aussi à cause de mon métier et j'ai décidé en acceptant cette mission de ne pas laisser mon affection pour Mark changer cela et me comporter avec sa fille comme avec n'importe quelle inconnue. Mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que c'est peine perdue! Elle est gentille et douce et avec ce sourire elle peut obtenir n'importe quoi de moi! Et des gars aussi! Ils sont complètement sous son charme. Nous faisons une belle bande de nigauds!

La matinée se passe rapidement, nous faisons la queue pour obtenir nos emplois du temps, remplissons diverses fiches administratives... Un travail barbant mais indispensable. Aux vues de nos emplois du temps, nous allons en baver pendant cette année! Nous avons cours tous les jours de 8h à 18h avec une pause de deux heures pour le déjeuner et ce du lundi au vendredi. Une chance que nous terminions par le sport pour nous défouler un peu!

-Tu feras la route avec nous Eli? _Demande Louis gentiment._

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas de me laisser une place le matin et le soir! _Nous dit-elle avec un sourire_.

-Bien sûr que non! _Disent mes trois amis. Elle va en faire ce qu'elle veut!_

-Harry?

-C'est correct pour moi! Tu es de bonne compagnie.

-Merci! Bonne nuit les garçons! À demain.

Et elle quitte mon champ de vision non sans un dernier sourire pour entrer dans son appartement. Eli est vraiment jolie. Naturelle, aimable, intelligente, elle a vraiment tout pour elle. Ça fait une semaine que je la connais et encore c'est à peine si je la croise et déjà je sens que si je ne me méfies pas un minimum, je vais replonger.

Voilà premier chapitre, alors qu'en pensez vous?

vous l'avez compris, c'est une fiction avec comme personnages les one direction.

La rencontre? Elianna? (Imaginez Emma Watson dans ce rôle!) La réaction des garçons et d'Harry?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il vous plaît ou non et je ferais en sorte d'y remédier.

À bientôt.


	3. Chapter 2: Des nouvelles amies

PDV ELI

Voilà notre deuxième semaine commence! Les garçons sont vraiment gentils avec moi. Ils sont devenus des amis en peu de temps. Si mon père était encore vivant, il me dirait d'être plus méfiante et les garçons auraient passé un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme! Harry reste cependant distant. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Je n'ai rien fait ou dit d'inapproprié. Enfin je pense. Mais depuis quelques jours, il m'évite ou me parle très peu. Je sors de la salle de bain, prête à affronter cette deuxième semaine. J'ai enfilé un jean slim avec un top noir à manche longue et un gilet à manches chauves souris chocolat et mes fameuses Doc noires vernis. J'ai tressé mes cheveux en épi sur le côté. Mes affaires sont prêtes depuis la veille, il ne me reste plus qu'à petit dejeuner. Et présentement j'ai beau fouiller dans mes placards, je n'ai rien à manger! Je dois vraiment allé faire les courses après les cours. Un fruit ne suffirait pas à me combler pour la matinée. Je décide donc d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner avec les garçons! Des grands gaillards comme eux ont sûrement de quoi dans leur placards. Et eux l'ont bien fait ce week end. Enfin Niall et Liam sont venus mangé des crêpes. Je prends mes affaires et vais cogner à leur porte. J'entends Niall crier " _ **On a frappé**_!" Et Louis dire " ** _Je ne peux pas là!"_** Et Harry râler en ouvrant la porte " ** _Liam tu peux pas bouger tes fesses du canap..."_** Et il se tait à ma vue.

J'avoues que je n'en mène pas large. Harry est devant moi, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux encore humides de sa douche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. Il est drôlement bien foutu. J'avais remarqué quelques uns de ses tatouages sur les bras mais je ne savais pas que son torse en était aussi recouvert. Deux hirondelles, un papillon et des feuilles lierres dépassant de la serviette. J'ai toujours pensé que les tatouages étaient vulgaires mais finalement c'est sexy! Enfin sur lui en tout cas ça l'est. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je suis restée là à le regarder mais un raclement de gorge de sa part me sort de ma transe! Je le regarde dans les yeux et rougit instantanément.

-Que puis je pour toi ma belle?

-Je heu... Je n'ai plus de petit déjeuner! _Je balbuties et je me sens devenir rouge tomate._

-Et bien entre je t'en pris! Liam va se faire un plaisir de te servir.

Il bouge légèrement, ne me laissant que peu d'espace pour entrer. Je suis donc obligée de le frôler pour entrer. Il sent drôlement bon, un gel douche masculin boisé. Ce n'est pas désagréable du tout comme sensation. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis garçon, mon père était surprotecteur. Je ne suis pas rentrer complètement qu'il me retient par le bras!

-Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose! _Sourit-il._ Mon bisou de bonjour. _Ajoute t-il devant mon air interrogatif._

Ce mec est un mystère! Tantôt taquin et proche, tantôt froid et distant! Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Je me mets donc sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Je préfère ça! _Murmure t-il à mon oreille!_

Une chose est sûre, il a le don de me faire rougir et je le soupçonne d'y prendre un malin plaisir. Faut vraiment que je me reprennes! Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de me pâmer devant un garçon. Parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, Harry me fait de l'effet, plus que les autres. En même temps vu ce que j'ai sous le nez, il faut vraiment être difficile pour ne pas craquer!

-T'es mignonne quand tu rougis! _Me sort-il de ma rêverie en me caressant la pomette._

Je me dégage de sa main peut-être un peu trop vivement et lui jète un regard noir! Et cela le fait rire! Imbécile!

-Bonjour Liyum d'amour! _Dis-je en sautant au cou de Liam assit sur le canapé et lui faisant un gros bisous sur la joue._ Tu aurais un bol de céréales pour une malheureuse qui crève de faim!

-Bien sûr ma belle! Bouges pas je reviens.

Liam se lève et je vois du coin de l'oeil Harry lui donner une tape dans la tête apparemment mécontent. Tu ris moins là Styles! Se réjouis ma conscience.

-Et moi j'ai pas de bisous? _Me demanda Niall l'air penaud._

Je me penche sur lui et l'embrasse à son tour. Liam m'amène mon bol et je les regarde finir leur partie pendant que je mange. Ils sont drôles à regarder. Niall est mauvais perdant. Louis me fait une bise et s'installe sur le fauteuil, encore comateux.

-On y va bande de gamins! _Intervint Harry visiblement pas d'humeur._

-J'ai pas fini mes céréales! _Je lui signale_.

-Je te paierai un truc à la machine! _Monsieur bougon est de retour._

-Monsieur est grognon! Mal dormi? Tu m'avais plutôt l'air de bonne humeur quand je suis arrivée! C'est moi qui te rends dans cette état?

-Peut-être bien gamine! Allez en route!

-C'est moi qui conduit! _Dit Liam en prenant les clefs_.

Je n'aime vraiment pas le Harry boudeur! Il est froid et pas vraiment drôle. Alors que je sais qu'il peux l'être. Et puis je t'en foutrais moi des gamines! Je décide de me mettre derrière entre Louis et Harry. Je dois le dérider pendant le trajet.

-Hé gros bébé arrêtes de bouder! _Dis je en posant mon menton sur son épaule et le regardant de mon regard de biche._

-Je ne boude pas! Et ÇA ne marche pas avec moi! _Me dit-il en montrant mes yeux._

-Je suis désolée si je t'ai énervé! J'aime pas quand tu me boudes. Surtout que je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour ça. Mais si tu veux, Je te ferais des bisous à toi aussi tout les matins!

-Je n'en ai pas besoin de tes bisous!

-Pourtant c'est toi qui en a réclamé un ce matin! S'il te plaît Harry! Fais moi un sourire! Une petite risette! _Je lui chatouille les fossettes comme à un bébé et cela le fait enfin sourire_. Je préfère largement quand tu me souris. T'es mignon avec tes petites fossettes!

-Je ne suis pas mignon!

-Oh pardon Monsieur le mâle tout puissant. Tu me dois une barre de céréale! J'ai pas eu ma dose. _Je m'avance pour lui faire un bisou mais il tourne sa tête à ce moment. Et mes lèvres se posent à la commissures des siennes_. Oups désolée! _Et me voilà à nouveau rouge tomate_.

-Bon les amoureux quand vous aurez fini, on est arrivés!

 **PDV HARRY.**

Je sens encore la brûlure de ses lèvres sur ma peau. " _Harry ressaisis toi merde_!" Hurle ma conscience.

-Amoureux d'une gamine! Certainement pas! _Je sais dés que je les ai prononcés que mes mots vont la blesser._

Elle me lance un regard mélangeant peine et colère et s'en va rapidement à l'intérieur sans nous attendre.

-T'abuses Harry! Tu l'as blessé! _Me dit Liam._

-Et bien tant mieux! Je vous signale qu'on est pas là pour s'amuser! On doit la protéger et rester vigilent! Vous semblez l'avoir oublié!

-Nous ne l'avons pas oublier Harry! Mais contrairement à toi nous apprécions Eli et autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable!

-On a trop à perdre quand on s'attache! Dis-je tristement.

-Oui et je sais que tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir! Mais je sais qu'il est déjà trop tard. Elle est notre amie et je pense que finalement elle compte plus que tu ne veux bien te l'avouer pour toi!

Les gars me laissent planté là comme un abruti. Il me faut une cigarette. J'ai bien peur que Liam ai raison. Même si je sais qu'il ne faut pas, je me suis déjà attaché à elle. C'est mieux pour elle qu'elle me deteste! Au moins elle tiendra ses distances, même si ça m'emmerde royalement. Je vois encore ses yeux quand elle est partie. Je m'en veux maintenant.

 **PDV ELI.**

Il est irrecupérable! Une vraie girouette en plus! Nous passions un bon moment et il faut qu'il me blesse à nouveau. C'est fini, je ne ferais plus d'efforts. Il veut garder ses distances! Et bien qu'à cela ne tienne! Je ne vais pas m'en faire pour un mec que je connais à peine! "Un mec super sexy!" Me dit ma conscience! Elle peut pas la fermer celle là! Je m'aperçois soudain que des larmes se sont échappées le long de mes joues. Folle de rage je m'acharne sur le pauvre casier en dessous du mien.

-Hé ho! Doucement avec mon casier! _Je me retourne et voit une jeune femme brune aux cheveux longs et le teint hâlé!_

-Désolée! _Dis-je penaude_.

-Un garçon?

-Quoi?

-C'est à cause d'un garçon que tu frappes mon pauvre casier?

-Si on veut! Elianna Spencer. Voisine de casier.

-Sophia Smith. Enchantée! Il me semble que nous sommes en sport ensemble et aussi en étude de film non?

-Possible. Je t'avoues que je ne fais pas trop attention.

-Tu es toujours avec quatre mecs non?

-Oui c'est ça!

-Et d'ailleurs ils sont canons! De où tu les connais?

-On est voisins.

-Quelle chance! Tu as un accent je me trompe? _un vrai interrogatoire_!

-Je suis née et j'ai toujours vécu en France. Je ne suis là que depuis peu. Mais mes parents étaient Anglais.

-Ah ok! Tout s'explique.

-Eli ça va? _Nous interrompt Lia_ m.

-Oui Liam ça va! Pourquoi cela n'irait pas?

-Et bien avec Harry...

-C'est bon Liam! Je me suis défoulée! D'ailleurs je vous présente Sophia Smith ma voisine de casier. Sophia voici Liam, Niall, Louis et Harry le grognon qui arrive là bas.

-Salut! _Salue Sophia soudainement intimidée par les garçons_. C'est à cause de Harry le grognon n'est ce pas? _Me chuchote t-elle_. _J'acquiesce_. Hum sexy! Ana! Viens ici que je te présente. Ana est mon amie depuis le collège! _Ana est une jeune femme blonde_. Ana voici Elianna, Niall, Louis, Harry et Liam. Je ne me suis pas trompée?

-C'est correct! _Dis-je en souriant. Enfin des amies filles!_

-Les gars, nous n'avons pas fini d'avoir les oreilles cassées avec trois filles avec nous! _Intervient Niall!_

-Héééé! _Je m'indigne faussement!_

Nous nous dirigeons vers notre amphi et je croise le regard de mon bouclé lunatique. Je ne lui donnerai certainement pas la satisfaction de lui pardonner si facilement. Je lui jète un regard plein de colère et l'espace d'un instant je peux voir dans le sien de la tristesse. Mais il se reprend bien vite et tourne la tête. Je suis triste mais il doit comprendre que moi aussi j'ai des émotions et que j'en ai marre de ses humeurs! Je crois qu'il n'a pas fini de me faire tourner bourrique!

Voilà un petit chapitre!

Alors les moments Eli/Harry?

La réaction d'Harry?

Les nouvelles amies?

J'espère que cela vous a plu.


	4. Chapter 3: l'anniversaire d'Eli

**_PDV HARRY_**.

Je me suis réveillé ce matin de mauvaise humeur! Enfin le terme n'est pas adapté, j'avais plutôt le cafard. Ça m'arrive rarement mais aujourd'hui c'est le cas.

J'aimerai dire que je n'en connais pas la cause mais c'est faux. Je sais exactement pourquoi je suis malheureux. Cela fait six jours qu'Eli ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Elle fait comme ci je n'existais pas! En même temps je ne fais pas grand chose pour aller vers elle. Par fierté je suppose. Et aussi par protection. Mais là j'avoue que ça me fait vraiment chier! Je ne pensais réellement pas que ça allait m'affecter autant. C'est qu'elle est rancunière! Elle me manque beaucoup, ses sourires, ses tâches de rousseur, sa bonne humeur et ses yeux chocolats. Je suis jaloux des gars car eux sont tellement proches d'elle. " _C'est de ta faute_!" Me dit ma conscience. Elle a parfaitement raison. Mais tout cela me fait peur. J'ai peur de mes réactions, de mes sentiments. Ça fait trois semaines que nous la connaissons et elle fait partie intégrante de nos vies. Elle est devenue plus qu'une mission et le problème est que cela m'est déjà arrivé et cela a bien faillit me détruire! Même si je ne dois pas m'attacher de nouveau car elle est celle que nous devons protéger, je sais qu'il est trop tard. Je soupire et sors sur la terrasse pour m'en griller une. Une mauvaise habitude que j'ai reprise depuis quelques jours. J'allume ma cigarette et aspire une première bouffée de cette fumée nocive. Je la sens descendre dans mes poumons mais cela ne suffira pas à me détendre. Je rejète mes cheveux en arrière et soupire tentant d'expirer cette boule qui m'oppresse. Et soudain j'entends des sanglots. Je tourne la tête si rapidement que j'en ai mal au cou. Je vois Eli recroquevillée sur son fauteuil en osier, son corps pris de soubresauts. Cette vision me fend le coeur et je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller vers elle.

-Eli? _Je demande avec apréhension._

-Fiches moi la paix Harry! _Dit-elle la voix pleine de larmes._

-Je ne vais pas te laisser alors que tu vas mal!

-Tu t'en fiches pas mal de comment je vais! Tu me l'as clairement démontré j'ai compris le message ne t'inquiètes pas! Je ne suis pas si gamine que tu ne le crois! Après tout j'ai vingt ans maintenant. _La lumière jaillit dans mon cerveau._

-C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui et on ne te l'a pas souhaité! Merde désolé Eli on ne savait pas!

-C'est bon Harry! C'est pas grave! Et ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis triste.

-Pourquoi alors? Dis moi! _Dis-je en la forçant à me regarder._

-Mes parents me manquent! _Dit-elle une larme s'échappant sur sa joue. Je ne peux me retenir de la prendre dans mes bras devant son visage inondé de larmes_. J'ai vingt ans et mes parents ne sont pas là pour me voir passer ce cap! _Sanglote t-elle._

-Où sont-ils enterrés? _Elle va me prendre pour un fou._

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Je vais t'y emmener! _Dis-je en me levant et lui tendant la main._

-C'est à Catford. Mais Harry, je suis toujours fâchée contre toi! _Dit-elle se levant sans mon aide._

-Ce que tu peux être rancunière!

-Harry depuis trois semaines tu fais la girouette avec moi! Une fois gentil, une fois froid! Alors je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fais mais la dernière fois c'était celle de trop! Liam m'a dit que tu avais eu le coeur brisé et que depuis tu avais du mal à accorder ta confiance aux autres! Surtout aux femmes.

-Il t'a dit ça?

-Oui ça t'embête?

-Non pas vraiment mais il aurait pu me laissé le dire!

-Je t'écoutes si tu veux en parler.

-Pas vraiment. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Écoutes je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé mais Liam a raison, c'est essentiellement pour me protéger.

-J'accepte tes excuses. On est amis alors?

-Bien sûr! On l'a toujours été non?

-Je l'ai cru mais je n'en étais plus très sûre après lundi! Plus de sautes d'humeur?

-Je vais essayer! Allez sèches tes larmes ma belle! Elle ne te mettent pas vraiment à ton avantage! _Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras._

Je suis heureux de voir qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Au contraire. Elle enroule ses bras autour de mes hanches et pose sa tête sur mon torse. Et mon cafard s'envole d'un coup. Nous restons un moment ainsi, moi lui caressant les cheveux et elle mon dos. Elle semble tellement fragile.

-On peut aller voir mes parents maintenant?

-Oui va t'habiller. Tu veux que les autres viennent? _Demandais-je en espérant qu'elle me dise non._

-Ne les réveille pas! Ils ont veillé tard.

-Ok je vais allé me changer aussi. Dans dix minutes à la voiture? _Dis-je en partant_.

-D'accord. Et Harry?

-Hum?! _Elle s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue._

-Tu m'as manqué! J'ai des bisous à rattraper!

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. _Je lui dis en l'embrassant aussi la faisant rougir._

Comme ça m'avait manqué! Et alors que je le réalise, je sais que je ne pourrai plus me passer d'elle.

Je rentre dans notre appart avec la ferme attention de réveiller les gars. Il est 11h45 et ils ont une fête à préparer pendant que j'occupe Eli.

-Liam lèves toi! Dans deux minutes je veux te voir dans le salon! Cas d'urgence!

Je sais que si je dis ça ils vont se lever rapidement. Je fais de même avec les deux autres! Et pas manqué, ils sont au taquet dans le salon l'air inquiet.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-C'est Eli?

-Ils ont tenté quelque chose?

-Wow! Doucement un à la fois! Rien de grave, oui c'est Eli et non ils n'ont rien tenté.

-Ben alors pourquoi ce remu-ménage? _Me demande Niall encore à moitié endormi._

-C'est l'anniversaire d'Eli aujourd'hui. Elle a vingt ans et je l'ai trouvé pleurant sur la terrasse. Ses parents lui manque. Je vais aller avec elle au cimetière pour qu'elle les voit.

-Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi?

-Non vous allez vous occuper de la soirée! Je compte sur vous. Invitez les filles, prenez des pizzas, de quoi boire des jeux... Ce que vous voulez mais elle doit avoir une fête d'anniversaire qui lui fasse oublier sa situation.

-Et pour son cadeau?

-Les cadeaux! Tiens voilà 50£ cela devrait faire l'affaire avec ce que vous allez mettre. Il me semble qu'elle parlait d'un livre la dernière fois. Le dernier Levy non? Prenez lui de ma part et avec le reste un joli bijou. Je vais me changer.

-Ok! On peut te joindre si on a besoin?

-Bien sûr.

-N'oublies pas ton arme! _Me prévint Liam._

-Tu me connais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne me quitte pas!

 ** _PDV ELI._**

Le trajet a été agréable, Harry m'a écouté parler de mes parents. Il m'a posé quelques questions de temps à autre, montrant que cela l'intéressait.

Même si cela m'a fait mal de ressasser mes souvenirs, cela m'a fait aussi du bien de parler d'eux, de ma vie avec eux. J'ai toujours été gâtée. Je suis fille unique mais mes parents mon inculqué des valeurs. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire un caprice pour un objet ou quoi que ce soit. Je sais qu'il faut mériter les choses. Nous sortons actuellement du restaurant, Harry a tenu à me le payer pour mon anniversaire. Je ne connaissais pas la ville natale de mon père mais c'est un endroit agéable. Ma mère n'avait plus de famille, elle avait été adoptée et ses parents adoptifs étaient morts avant ma naissance. Peut-être devrais-je rechercher d'éventuels parents du côté de mon père.

-A quoi penses-tu? _Me demande Harry en me bousculant gentiment l'épaule_.

-Je pense que je devrais peut-être demander à oncle Stan si papa avait encore de la famille vivante.

-Qui est oncle Stan?

-Le meilleur ami de mon père.

-Tu devrais lui demander en effet peut-être qu'il connait ta famille s'il y en a.

-Nous sommes arrivés.

Je me dirige vers la pierre tombale. Un monument simple en marbre rose. L'épitaphe que j'avais choisi y était inscrit.

 _Mark Spencer 1966-2014_

 _Helen Spencer 1967-2014_

 _Epoux et parents aimants._

 _À jamais dans mon coeur._

Je dépose les fleurs achetées plus tôt et sers la pierre comme ci c'était eux. C'est ridicule je le sais mais je m'en fou. Je m'assoies ensuite sur l'herbe à côté et invite Harry à faire de même.

-Papa, maman, aujourd'hui vous me manquez plus que n'importe quel jour. Ça y est, j'ai 20 ans. Et passer ce cap sans vous me rend triste. Je sais que vous êtes là quelque part, dans chaque fleurs, dans chaque pierre. Dans l'air qui frôle mon visage j'imagine votre caresse, dans chaque goutes de pluie j'imagine vos baisers. C'est quand on a plus les gens qu'on aime autour de soit qu'on s'aperçoit à quel point on les aime. _Je me tais un peu, tentant de calmer les sanglots dans ma voix. Je sens Harry près de moi, il pose sa main sur la mienne_. Je vous présente Harry, un de mes voisins et ami. Grâce aux garçons, je vais bien. Je suis sûre que vous me les avez envoyé. Enfin plus maman que papa. J'espère que vous êtes fiers de moi. Je vous aime tellement.

Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler. Harry se met dans mon dos et m'attire contre lui dans un câlin réconfortant.

Je suis heureuse que nous ne soyons plus fâchés et qu'il soit là avec moi. Nous sommes restés ici une bonne demie heure, moi pleurant tout ce qu'il m'était possible de pleurer et Harry me serrant contre lui et attendant que je me calme.

•••••••

-Eli? Eli réveilles toi nous sommes arrivés. _Me dit Harry me secouant légèrement._

-Quelle heure est-il? _Dis-je une voix ensommeillée._

-19h15. J'ai roulé un peu quand j'ai vu que tu dormais. _Dit-il en sortant de la voiture_.

-Tu as roulé pendant 2h30? Tu aurais dû me réveiller avant.

-Tu avais l'air paisible donc je n'ai pas eu le coeur à le faire. Et la campagne anglaise est belle à cette saison.

-Merci. Mais du coup je vais avoir du mal à dormir ce soir. Vous venez voir un film à la maison?

-Si tu veux. J'envoies un texto aux garçons ils me rejoindront.

Je mets ma clef dans la serrure et ouvre la porte. La lumière jaillit et je suis assaillie par des "SURPRISE" et des cris de joie. Le temps que mes yeux se fassent à la lumière et j'aperçois mes nouveaux amis, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Joyeux anniversaire! _Me murmure Harry à l'oreille. Je me tourne vers lui l'air faussement fâché et lui frappe l'épaule._

-Tu étais au courant?

-Oui, j'ai organisé ça ce matin avant qu'on parte.

-Traître! Mais merci, t'es un amour! _Dis je lui faisant un bisous sur la joue_.

Je me jète ensuite sur mes amis pour leur faire des bisous. Les filles sont venues aussi. Ana a amené sa cousine Irlandaise, une jolie blonde au yeux bleus, ce qui semble satisfaire Niall.

La soirée bat son plein, nous nous sommes enfilé beaucoup trop de pizzas et de glace, nous avons bien rit avec le jeu Twister et maintenant Niall veut lancer le jeu Singstar sur la console. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas et que les bières font leur effet!

 ** _PDV SOPHIA._**

-Bon les filles contre les garçons? _Nous demande Liam_.

-Ok! _Acquiesce Eli en accord avec nous._

-Bien. Harry, joueur 1, Niall 2, Louis 3 et moi 4. Eli 1, Gwen 2, Ana 3 et Sophia 4. Prêts? C'est parti! _Le jeu se lance et les garçons commencent._

-"Best song ever"? C'est quoi cette chanson? _Commence à se plaindre Niall_.

-Arrêtes de te plaindre et chantes! _Sourit Harry._

-C'est à toi! C'est le joueur 1 qui commence.

Ils commencent à chanter et je dois dire qu'il se débrouillent plutôt bien malgré le rythme qui n'est pas très bon! Viens notre tour. Nous tombons sur "Call me maybye".

-Facile! _Nous exclamons nous en se tapant dans les mains!_

-Le jeu est truqué! _Râle une nouvelle fois Niall!_

Nous chantons en faisant les folles, mais tout en essayant de chanter juste. Nous mimons la chanson en même temps, demandant aux garçons de nous appeler.

La chanson est fini et nous allons avoir le résultat de la première manche. Les filles l'emportent haut la main.

-On connaissez même pas la chanson! _Bougonne Niall_.

-Niall ce n'est qu'un jeu! _Intervient Liam._

-Premier duo, Harry et Eli. _S'écrit Ana._

Ils se lèvent avec un air de défi et prennent leur micro. Il y a une alchimie entre ces deux là qui est flagrante. Leurs yeux pétillent quand ils posent leur regard sur l'autre. "Hello" de Lionel Richie. Serais-ce une chanson prémonitoire? Harry entame son couplet. Il aurait une belle voix s'il la travaillait plus. Ils sont gênés c'est trop mignon à voir. Ils n'osent pas se regarder, les garçons s'échangent des regards qui en disent long. Seraient-ils au courant de quelque chose? Il faut que je cuisine Liam, parce qu'il me fait craqué et que ça me donne une bonne raison de lui parler, et aussi Elianna! Eli chante à son tour, elle a une jolie voix, douce et aigüe. Ils se sont rapproché l'un de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte et sans pour autant se regarder. Leur voix se rejoignent et s'accordent parfaitement. Je remarque les doigts d'Harry frôler imperceptiblement ceux d'Eli. Sur la dernière phrase de la chanson ils osent enfin se regarder. Eli rougit comme une pivoine. Ça aussi je l'ai remarqué, il n'y a que Harry qui la fait rougir ainsi.

C'est Harry qui a remporté le point sur ce premier duo. Eli lui passe la langue, mauvaise perdante. Harry sourit, fier de lui et ses potes l'acclament comme s'il était roi! Ces mecs et leur fierté! Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passent dans la tête d'Eli en ce moment. Elle a un demi sourire et ne semble plus parmi nous. Les duos s'enchaînent, Niall et Gwen chantent "Happy", Louis et Ana chantent "Ho Hey" et vient mon tour avec Liam. Nous tombons sur "Juste give me a reason" de Pink.

 ** _PDV ELI._**

J'ai certainement rêvé avoir senti ses doigts frôler les miens. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Et son regard à la fin! Comment l'interprêter? Il y avait un mélange d'interrogation et de sincérité! Comme s'il pensait cette dernière phrase. Non ce n'est pas possible, on se connait à peine! " _Et pourtant toi tu as déjà des sentiments!_ " M'informe ma conscience! Je m'imagine lui donner une pichenette à celle là! Je ne peux pas avoir de sentiments pour lui? Pas déjà? Si? En même temps, je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti cela avant. C'est étrange. J'aime les trois autres mais différemment d'Harry. Pour Harry cela a d'abord été physique! Je rougis à cette pensée mais en même temps, on tombe amoureux d'un corps avant d'une âme non? Quand on ne connait pas une personne on aime d'abord son physique, c'est humain. Suis-je en train de m'avouer aimer Harry? Qu'est ce que l'amour finalement? Je ne le connais pas vraiment puisque je ne l'ai jamais connu avant. Je pense que quand on aime on est prêt à tout pour l'autre. On sais quand il entre dans une pièce sans le voir. On a que lui en tête. Est ce le cas pour Harry? Oui ça l'est depuis quelques jours. Il me trouble et je ne peux pas le nier. Je l'observe à la dérobée, ce soir il porte un jean noir avec un t-shirt blanc qui laisse entrevoir ses tatouages. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les mauvais garçons qui avaient des tatouages mais je me trompe finalement. Ils en ont tous et pourtant ils ne sont pas vraiment mauvais. Il a relevé ses cheveux en chignon et cela lui va plutôt bien. Il tourne la tête vers moi, se sentant certainement observé et je rougis instantanément d'être pris en flagrant délit et détourne la tête. Je sais qu'il a ce sourire en coin qui me fait craqué sans même le voir. Liam et Sophia terminent et sophia remporte le point. Pour l'instant nous sommes devant d'un seul point.

La soirée se terminent, nous avons gagné et nous n'en sommes pas peu fières. J'embrasse les garçons et les remercie encore une fois pour leur surprise. Ils ont tous mis ensemble pour me payer deux places pour la comédie musicale "le roi lion". Moi qui voulais y aller depuis un moment. Les filles restent dormir et m'aident à ranger avant d'aller nous coucher.

-Eli je peux te poser une question? _Me demande Sophia._

-Oui bien sûr!

-Es tu amoureuse de Harry? _Je m'étouffe à moitié lorsqu'elle me pose cette question_.

-Quoi? Non non.

-Oh arrêtes je t'en pris! C'est tellement flagrant!

-Pourquoi me poses-tu la question si je suis tellement transparente?

-Pour voir si tu avoues craquer pour lui! Alors?

-J'avoues qu'il ne m'est pas indifférent! Mais de là à parler d'amour!

-Qu'est ce que tu attends alors?

-Je ne sais pas ce que lui ressent! Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre son amitié. Et puis vu comment il fait la girouette, je préfère ne pas trop m'attacher.

-Mais c'est déjà le cas non?

-Oui peut-être bien. _J'avoues finalement._ En attendant Liam craque sur toi ça se voit aussi!

-Il est mignon! Je ne dis pas non moi! Et vous ne riez pas trop! Il en reste deux à caser! _Dit-elle en s'adressant à Ana et Gwen qui cessent de rire et rougissent._

Nous ressemblons à quatre ados pré-pubères! Mais cela fait du bien de pouvoir se confier. Ils ont tous réussis à me faire passer un super anniversaire même si cela n'était pas gagné à la base.

Prochain chapitre avec un peu plus d'action dans quelques jours.


	5. Chapter 4: Première attaque

**_PDV ELI._**

Je me suis levée de bonne heure ce matin. Cela fait deux mois que j'ai repris les cours et j'ai enfin pris mon rythme. Même le week end je me lève à 7h. Alors je vais faire mon footing, accompagné de Harry la plupart du temps ou de Liam. Ils ne me laissent jamais seule quand je sors, ils me disent que Londres est une jungle pour une campagnarde comme moi. Donc on ne sait jamais. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. J'aime leur compagnie. En particulier celle d'Harry. Nous sommes plus proches même s'il garde ses distances. J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qui l'a tant blessé pour qu'il soit si distant avec moi. Ce qui me fait le plus de mal c'est qu'avec les filles, il l'ai moins. Sophia me dit que c'est parce que mes sentiments sont partagés. Mais j'avoues que j'en doute fort. S'il avait un peu de sentiment pour moi, il ne me garderait pas à distance comme il le fait. Alors je me contente des quelques gestes affectueux qu'il me donne. Des bisous le matin principalement. Et aussi quelques fois il m'attrape par l'épaule et m'embrasse le front. Je crois aussi qu'il a été jaloux la semaine dernière. Rupert, un gentil garçon assis derrière moi en cours de littérature anglaise, est venu me parler à la fin du cours pour me demander si je voulais bien faire l'exposé sur l'évolution de la femme dans les films d'horreur. J'allais répondre mais Harry m'a prit de cours en mettant sa main sur mon épaule d'un geste protecteur en disant que j'étais déjà avec lui. J'ai souris timidement à Rupert en guise d'excuse et il nous a laissé. J'en ai parlé par la suite à Sophia et pour elle il s'agit clairement de jalousie. À voir pour la suite. Je me confies beaucoup à elle car je n'ai aucune expérience dans les relations homme/femme. Et puis elle en fait autant avec moi. Nous sommes devenues très proches en quelques jours. Je l'adore.

Je me retrouve donc un samedi matin à faire des pancakes pour les garçons. Je sais qu'ils aiment ça, particulièrement Niall avec du bacon. Je ne comprends pas leur engouement pour les pancakes, moi je rêverai d'un bon croissant au beurre, un café au lait sucré et de la confiture de fraise.

 ** _PDV HARRY_**

Je me suis levé ce matin étrangement tôt avec un mauvais pressentiment. Je n'aime pas ça car en général, je ne me trompe pas. Je retrouve Liam sur la terrasse. Il fait étonnement doux pour une fin d'octobre.

-Déjà debout? _Me demande t-il sans se retourner._

-Toi aussi apparemment! Quelque chose te tracasse?

-Oui mais tu sais que je ne suis pas un gros dormeur! En effet contrairement à nous!

-À quoi tu penses?

-Je m'étonne qu'ils n'aient encore rien tenté contre Eli. Ça fait deux mois presque et je me dis que nous devrions être sur nos gardes car ils vont frapper dans peu de temps. _Me chuchote t-il. Je remarque que la fenêtre de sa cuisine est ouverte et une bonne odeur de pancake s'en échappe._

-Tu as raison. Je me suis levé avec un mauvais pressentiment ce matin.

-Ah merde! C'est pas bon ça!

-Comme tu dis! _Dis-je inquiet._

-Tu l'aimes bien Eli non?

-Comme vous!

-Oh non Harry pas à moi! Ce n'est clairement pas comme nous! Nous c'est presque notre petite soeur! Et si je pensais à ma soeur comme tu penses à Eli j'irais en taule ou en psychiatrie!

-Que sais tu de ce que je pense Liam? _Dis-je un peu trop sur la defensive._

-Je n'en sais rien tu as raison mais je vois bien ton comportement et ton regard quand tu le poses sur elle! Tu as le même qu'avec...

-Ne parles pas d'elle! J'ai tourné la page. Et Elianna est totalement différente! Elle n'ont rien avoir l'une avec l'autre! _Il ne va pas m'énerver dés le matin!_

-Je suis d'accord avec toi et je suis heureux pour toi que la page soit tournée. Ce que je contaste, c'est que grâce à Eli tu revis!

-Si tu le dis! En attendant pancakes? _J'essayais de changer de sujet en parlant nourriture!_

-Pancakes! Avant que Niall ne se lève! On aura au moins une chance dans avoir un. _Sourit-il._

Ça marche! Nous entrons dans le salon par la terrasse, qui soit dit en passant n'est pas verrouillée, et nous tombons sur Elianna, à la cuisson des pancakes avec un short noir et un t-shirt blanc, se trémoussant sur la musique. J'avoue que la vue du corps d'Eli habitait par le démon de la danse n'est pas désagréable. Et en plus elle se débrouille plutôt bien. Ses jolies courbes bougent en rythme sur "Happy" pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je m'aperçois soudain que Liam aussi à le droit au spectacle. Je mets ma main devant ses yeux, ne voulant cette danse enfiévrée que pour moi, mais mon ami ne se laisse pas faire. Cela nous fait rire, enfin à moitié pour ma part car ça me fait chier qu'il la reluque lui aussi! Mes sens d'homme se réveillent. Je vais vraiment devoir me contrôler car depuis quelques temps cela m'arrive de plus en plus et je vais finir par être grillé. Eli met fin à mon débat en se retournant, toujours en dansant et chantant. Elle émet un hoquet de surprise en nous apercevant et en lâche sa cuillère.

-Vous m'avez fait peur! _S'exclame t-elle la main sur le coeur._

-C'est une bonne chose! Souviens toi de ça ce soir quand tu verrouilleras ta porte de terrasse! Ça pourrait être n'importe qui de malveillant à notre place! _S'exclame Liam._

-Et bien il serait très fort pour grimper trois étages! Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là?

-Suffisamment pour remarqué à quel point tu es bonne danseuse! _Dis-je en souriant et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle rougit furieusement et me tape sur la main alors que j'essaies de prendre un pancake._

-N'y compte pas! Vous attendez les autres!

-Mais Niall va tout manger! Juste un s'il te plaît Eli jolie! _Je la supplie._

-Vous et les pancakes! Juste un peu. Le reste est pour les autres.

-Youhou! _Je m'exclame en la faisant voler dans les airs._ Tu es la meilleure ma belle! _Liam et moi nous jetons sur les pancakes encore chauds, un peu de sirop, des oeufs brouillés et c'est parfait!_

-Ce soir je vais au concert à Hyde park avec les filles, vous venez? _Je m'étrangle à moitié avec ce que j'ai dans la bouche. Un concert! Manquait plus que ça! Je jette un oeil à Liam et vois qu'il pense la même chose que moi._

-Bien sûr qu'on vient! _Dit-il._ C'est un concert de quoi?

-Des groupes pas connus, un peu de tout je pense. C'est 10£ l'entrée. Ils récoltent des fonds pour plusieurs associations.

-Ok c'est cool!

Je vois bien que mon ami n'est pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée de cette soirée mais il n'en montre rien. Notre vigilance va devoir être à son maximum.

 ** _PDV ELI._**

Nous sommes enfin au concert. Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas partis tard car il y a déjà un monde fou. Les garçons ont l'air tendus et pas vraiment à l'aise avec la foule. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont venus s'ils n'aiment pas ce genre d'événements. Un mec me rentre dedans, me faisant tomber tout ça pour attraper un stupide ballon. Louis m'aide à me relever alors qu'Harry le fait dégager vite fait. Il me prend ensuite la main et ne la lâche que quand nous sommes arrêtés. J'avoue que me balader main dans la main avec lui est plaisant. Le concert commence et les groupes défilent les uns après les autres. C'est pas mal, principalement de la pop et un peu de rock. Une musique un peu plus lente se joue et Je sens deux bras m'enlacer et une tête se poser sur mon épaule.

Sans me retourner je reconnais le parfum d'Harry, cette odeur boisée qui lui va si bien. Voilà une des petites attentions dont il fait preuve ces derniers temps.

Mais là il y a quelque chose de nouveau, de plus tendre, un bisou dans le cou. Je frissonne. Mais me laisse aller à cette étreinte. Je vois Sophia me faire signe de regarder plus loin à ma droite et vois un mec, grand blond, trop propre sur lui pour être honnête. Le stéréotype du playboy des universités BCBG. Il n'a pas l'air très content de ce rapprochement entre Harry et moi. Je regarde à nouveau Sophia à ma gauche et elle me dit trop bas pour que je l'entende en montrant Harry "jaloux"! Je lève les yeux aux ciel mais au fond de moi j'aimerai que cela soit vrai.

-Le mec à droite n'arrête pas de te regarder. _Me murmure Harry à l'oreille, m'arrachant un frisson._

-Ah bon? Et alors?

-Et bien je n'aime pas ça du tout!

-Jaloux? _J'ai dit ça à voix haute? Non c'est pas possible! Je suis complètement ridicule! Harry m'embrasse en dessous de l'oreille._

-Possible. _Me murmure t-il._

Suis je devenue sourde à cause de cette musique? Ai-je vraiment bien entendu? Je n'ose pas lui demander de répéter et me contente de le regarder en souriant timidement. Il me sourit et m'embrasse sur le nez. Cet échange était étrange. Mais finalement, j'avais peut-être raison concernant sa jalousie.

 ** _PDV HARRY._**

Qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de lui dire cela! Bon d'accord c'est vrai mais bon, de là à lui avouer! Me voilà bien maintenant! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive!

Depuis quelques jours je multiplie les attentions envers elle alors que ce n'est pas mon genre d'être comme ça! Je ne suis pas très romantique, mais avec elle j'ai envie de l'être! Et j'ai aussi envie d'aller casser la gueule de ce pauvre type et sa veste en tweed! Parce que c'est l'effet qu'elle me fait. Je ne supporte pas que d'autres gars puissent s'approcher d'elle. Je me foutrais des baffes pour être aussi niais. Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne pas replonger! Cette fille est une sorcière en train de m'ensorceler ce n'est pas possible! En même temps ce sentiment procure une sorte de plénitude assez reposante. Cela faisait longtemps que mon coeur était éteint, se forgeant une carapace pour ne plus souffrir. J'ai beau tout faire pour ralentir ce que je ressens mais cela ne fonctionne pas! C'est plus fort que moi. Nous restons donc ainsi, Eli dans mes bras et je suis bien.

Le concert se termine, Liam raccompagne Anna et Sophia pendant que nous rentrons à la maison.

Je soupçonne mon ami de nourrir des sentiments à l'égard de Sophia. Je crois même qu'ils nous cachent des choses. Niall et Louis font un câlin de bonne nuit à Eli, nous nous sommes tous attachés à elle à notre façon.

-Bonne nuit jolie demoiselle! _Je l'embrasse sur la joue et elle me dit un bonne nuit avant de rentrer._

Un cri retenti me tirant de mon sommeil. Était-ce un rêve? Puis un autre m'appelant. Merde Eli! Je me lève en quatrième vitesse, enfile un short manquant de me casser la figure et sort de ma chambre. Je tombe sur Louis et Niall qui sont dans le même état que moi! Ce n'était pas un rêve! Nous nous précipitons dans l'appart d'Eli. Elle n'est ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Alors nous allons dans sa chambre et la vision qui s'impose à nous est terrifiante. Eli est assise sur son lit, un main dans ses cheveux et une autre devant ses yeux avec une poignée de cheveux retombant au milieux de plein d'autres étalés sur son lit. Ses yeux sont bouffis de larmes et elle ne cesse de murmurer " _pas mes cheveux!"_. Niall s'approche d'elle doucement et la prend dans ses bras. Ils ont frappé! Ils s'en sont pris à elle. Et la rage s'empare de moi et j'explose contre la porte de son amoire. Je vais leur faire payer au centuple ces connards! Je sens une main se poser dans mon dos et je sais que c'est elle. Je me retourne et elle est là en short et top blanc, ses cheveux maintenant courts et mal coupés. Je pose ma main sur sa joue humide et la sert contre moi. J'ai failli à mon devoir. Je ne l'ai pas protégé!

-As-tu mal quelque part? _Demande Niall_.

-Non.

-Eli il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital. Tu as peut-être été droguée et ils ont peut-être...

Je jette un regard noir à Louis! Je refuse de croire à cela et je ne veux pas qu'Eli s'en inquiète. Mais c'est trop tard. Je sens Eli de raidir dans mes bras et s'en écarter.

-Peut-être quoi Louis? Abusé de moi? Tu crois qu'ils auraient pu faire ça sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Ce n'est pas possible! Je suis... Je suis vierge donc je sentirai un changement non? Oh Seigneur vous croyez que...?

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase et pleure de plus belle. Je la console à nouveau. Je suis un peu sous le choc. Comment une jeune femme aussi séduisante peut-elle être encore vierge? Mais Louis a raison, nous devons aller à l'hôpital. Eli se calme après quelques minutes et elle accepte qu'on l'emmène.

Nous sommes dans la salle d'attente pendant qu'Eli se fait osculter. Je suis comme un lion en cage, je ne tiens pas en place et je dois certainement stressé Niall et Louis. Liam arrive enfin à l'hôpital avec Sophia.

-Que lui est-il arrivé? _Demande t-il inquiet._

-Tu le saurais si tu avais été là! _Dis-je méchamment!_

-Harry, Liam n'y est pour rien!

-Il est celui qui a le sommeil le moins lourd! Il aurait peut-être pu les entendre! _Je sais que je suis égoïste et que je rejette ma culpabilité sur lui._

-Ou pas alors tu te calmes maintenant! _S'énerve Louis. J'allais répliquer quand la porte du médecin s'ouvre._

-Vous pouvez y aller, je vais faire les analyses des prélévements. Ça prendra une demie heure.

Sophia se précipite dans la chambre! Elle m'énerve un peu celle là! Elle n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé et là elle se croit prioritaire!

-Oh ma chérie mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait!

-Ils se sont crus chez le coiffeur! _Comment peut-elle plaisanter après ce qu'elle a vécu? C'est certainement sa façon de dédramatiser!_

-Est ce qu'ils t'ont...? _Demande Niall._

-Non, ma virginité est intacte! Mais je ne sais pas encore pour la drogue.

Ils ne l'ont pas sali! J'en suis soulagé. Elle est tellement pure. Elle semble soulagée de n'avoir subit qu'une coupe de cheveux ratée mais elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il se cache derrière cela. Louis a trouvé une lettre qu'Eli a fait tombé en se levant. Il nous l'a montré pendant qu'on attendait. Elle nous était adressé, si Eli l'avait vu elle aurait compris. " _Vous ne pourrez pas la protéger plus longtemps! Elle a quelque chose qui nous appartient et vos minables services secrets ne pourront pas nous empêcher de le récupérer! Soyez sur vos gardes messieurs, le grand méchant loup est de sortie!_ " Voilà avec quoi ils nous menaçaient.

-Je vais t'emmener chez le coiffeur dés demain. Il va te rattraper cette vilaine coupe.

-Ne me parles pas comme à une enfant So! Je vais bien!

-Physiquement! Mais...

-Rien Louis! Ça va! Plus de peur que de mal! Et Liam, dorénavant je fermerai toute mes portes à triple tours!

-Je suis content de l'apprendre! _Réponds le concerné._

-Je vais emménager chez toi! _Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Et oui c'est moi qui vient de lâcher ça!_

-Mais je n'ai pas de lit dans la deuxième chambre!

-Je vais prendre le mien! C'est non négociable Eli!

-Puisque je n'ai pas le choix!

Elle m'a l'air faussement fâchée. Je me jette dans la gueule du loup mais je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à elle. Et c'est moi qui la protégerai d'eux! Je suis vraiment trop possessif en ce qui la concerne, je vais devoir me calmer. Je m'approche d'elle et lui caresse les cheveux.

-Avec une bonne amélioration tu vas être jolie avec tes cheveux courts.

-On verra! Pour l'instant je suis hideuse. _Je l'embrasse sur la joue près de l'oreille pour pouvoir lui murmurer._

-Je suis désolé. Je te protegerai, je te le promet. Et peu importe ta coupe de cheveux, tu es rayonnante. _Elle pose sa main sur ma joue avant que je ne me relève et me sourit._

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et merci.

Un raclement de gorge nous sort de notre bulle. Liam me regarde en souriant. Je vais avoir le droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme!

Voilà voilà! Alors ce chapitre qu'en pensez vous?

Le rapprochement?

L'attaque?

À vos claviers!


End file.
